


I failed

by ghosteebo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, M/M, Sad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteebo/pseuds/ghosteebo
Summary: How Percy reacted to Gwaine's death
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I failed

**Author's Note:**

> From my wattpad account. What I image Percival was like after Gwaine's death, add a bit of spicy depression and it's a fanfiction I definitely wrote. I'm sorry again.

"I failed"

The words resounded in my head like a nightmare. I watched as his eyes, usually so full of mischief and chaos slowly drain of life, head lolling forward onto my shoulder like a dead weight.

He was gone.

Emotions flew through me as if I had been stabbed. Anger, distress, sadness and grief. I didn't realize that the bloodcurdling scream was my own until my throat was so hoarse and dry that I couldn't even make a noise anymore.

I loved him. Why did he have to die? Why not me?

Cradling his fragile form, crying until I could not no more, resting my head on his cold lifeless shoulder ; remembering all the times we used to do this after training or deep into the night.

I can never get that back now.

Gently I untie his red, raw wrists from the rope that tethered him to this place of death and picked him up into my arms. My tears stained my puffy cheeks as I began the long trail back to Camelot to tell the royal court of the news.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

" Sir Gwaine is dead. He died by the hands of Morgana Pendragon, serving his king." My voice cracked at the end of my declaration as I knelt before the Queen, presenting my lovers body before the court, never once making eye contact.

" He will be given the hero's burial he deserves" she softly said, looking down on me with sympathy and compassion, as I stayed knelt before her, crying softly as I stared down at his cold dead face.

People filed slowly out of the room as court was dismissed, milling about their day not caring that half of my soul had just been brutally ripped from me.

It was Sir Leon who finally managed to coax me from my thoughts, pulling me gently away from his body as I knelt, hollow of any emotion.

" I know Percy, I know." Leon held onto me and embraced my muscular form as I let all my internal frustrations out on him, crying and screaming for all to hear.

"It's not fair Leo, it's not. Why didn't she kill me. Why!"

There I stood for longer than I knew, sobbing my heart out in the throne room of Camelot, my lover dead at my feet.


End file.
